


Can't you see the look in my eyes

by Addicted2u



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships, stories , anger, cheating ,and 8 nice guys that will fall in love.<br/>u've to read to understand !<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toronto night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u'll love it !  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the encounter of Kyle and Demar , really short but hope u'll love it ! :)

This evening was not one of the best, after a very drunken night, I went out a little drunk, but not a little ... a little TOO! I left the club, numb and I even failed stumbled several times, I thought I had to take a taxi there, I really could not drive ... I went towards the road, and hop : black hole, I fall down, like a shit in the middle of the road! I heard the clacksons of a car and I really thought that was the end of my life at that moment ... but I felt arms encircle my waist and take me away, to the sidewalk, where it drops me on a bench and stays next to me  
-You are fine ? He told me,  
I raised my head to see him and was surprised, the guy was a tall black guy and was on about 2 meters tall, dressed all in black and got a wild glance  
-What a glance ! , Wow!, I say without realizing that I was talking loudly (normal I was drunk!)  
-He raised an eyebrow and smiled,  
-Uh ... are you drunk?  
-Oh ... Yes ...  
-This Is no big deal , you want me to take you ?  
-Take me ? (mmmmh's going to be hot !! uh what am i telling now !!)  
-Yeah, like drop you somewhere ! , He said smiling  
-No , I'll just take a taxi thank you!  
-Taxi Like that? you want to be assaulted? , Lets' go with me !  
I lower my head, and he holds out his hand to me to not let me fall , and i took it ...  
We arrive at his car and I opened my mouth in surprise, what car !!!! A black Lamborghini breathtaking,  
-What a car ! , You seem to be really rich ! , I said out loud again as a fool,  
-Haha,  
-Aah Sorry,  
-It's Not bad, we'll talk when you will be sober!  
-o...ok,  
-By the way, what's your name? He continues,  
-Kyle Lowry and you ??  
\--  
He threw me straight on the couch and touched each plot of my body , these cold fingers make me moan like crazy , and his dick in me got me screaming like a slut ! ... This guy gave me the most beautiful orgasm I've ever had in my whole life , I 've never moan of pleasure like with him , never had given my body to someone like him, never had a crush or love at first sight like with him ... , that look, that smile, that body, he was just perfect , so perfect ... mmm ... oh yeah, his name is Demar , DeMar DeRozan

But I forgot something important , I cheated on my wife ... with a man! , a real man ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , what do u think of this first couple ?? , hope u've liked it and please leave comments bellow to make me ameliorate this story cuz i love these guys soo much ^^  
> I'll update really soon the next chapter ! :)  
> Have a nice week , love x


	2. Hey Jimmy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !  
> I haven't any comments or kudos :( but it's okey ... i've many views for a first chapter , so this is the begining story of Jimmy Butler and Derrick Rose , hope u'll like it ! :)  
> Enjoy!

Derrick was tired tonight, he turned the key in the lock of the front door of his apartment, tired of the life he led, he was tired of this routine, being part in a large telecommunications company, the crowded job was his stuff !, he's the kind of person who was always busy!

He sighs before entering his house, and quickly turn on the light to drop his bag and lie on the couch, 'what a day!' ,He said putting his hands behind his head.

He got up after a few minutes and went into the kitchen to open the refrigerator, but unfortunatly found it empty! He had no time to watch if there were food at home, he was too busy with his work! he was too serious and had often seminars, often eating out with colleagues, superiors or even business leaders to discuss job ...of course!

And as he had just returned from a seminar in Minnesota, he had forgotten the state of his house! He sighed and put his jacket, but he was not out to shop, he was too tired and preferred to eat out, he closed the door behind him and went down from the building, He missed Chicago's wind so much and he smiled despite his tiredness ! He went to the first restaurant that is not far from home, in the city, commanding a simple dish just to alleviate his hunger,and as he finished his dish and preparing to leave ,he was stopped by a young woman, very cute by the way and her smile was angelic, almost ...innocent!

-Excuse me, me and my boyfriend did not learned the way to the grand palace , could you guide us?

There were two men behind her, one of them held her hand, he was really tall with long hair and white skin, it must be her boyfriend! The guy beside him looked elsewhere; he was black and smaller than his friend, but had like... 2 meters! in any case they were robust boys!  
-Yes of course, you're driving? I pass by there, so , you can follow me!  
-We have unfortunately no car ! Said the boyfriend of the young woman,  
-ok No problem, come in my car! Derrick was not bad, far from it, it was just nice and very respectful ...  
-The got all into the car and Derrick starts driving,  
-You Are new in town? , Said Derrick eyes into the road,  
-Yes, replied the girl, we moved me and Joakim together, she said looking to his boyfriend lovingly , the black guy still did not speak and had his eyes into the road, it showed that he was not a talkative guy but rather reserved,  
-Chicago Is a beautiful city! , You won't get bored! , Said Derrick smiling  
The journey did not last long, and during the way , He showed them the beautiful monuments to visit and they learned in brief the different paths, they were happy and very satisfied, except the black, always staring into space, it was very strange for Derrick!  
Arriving in the grand palace Derrick pulled up and went down with the 3 passengers, the woman smiles,  
-Thank you very much sir...  
-Derrick, Derrick Rose ,  
-Nice to meet you Derrick ! I'm Sarah and my boyfriend is Joakim Noah, and he is Jimmy Butler, our best friend  
-Well, Enchanted everyone,  
-I hope we ill stay in touch because it was a pleasure to talk to you ! , Told Joa,  
-Of course ! If you want I can show you around the city this week, I am free!  
-With great pleasure ! , Says Sarah ,  
-I may pass you my number ! , He said Derrick ,  
Jimmy took his phone and hand it to Derrick , the eye- contact said everything , he had a piercing look , but it hided some sensitivity ... Derrick wrote his number and greeted them , before return to his own home and lie down on the bed ... he wanted to know Jimmy, strangely , he was too mysterious and he really wanted to break his personality and know more about him ... , because Derrick loved challengs , and Jimmy represents now , a great one!  
He closed his eyes with the thought and he had to sleep because after all, he has a little week where he can finally rest and enjoy his little vacation , and an opportunity to get to know some people ... !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , what do u think ? , please leave a comment or anything u want just to know what u think of my story :)  
> I'll update really soon ! :)  
> Love x


	3. I'm Klay , and you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell convince his best friend Steph to practice Yoga . Steph will meet a sexy teacher who will drive him crazy , but he just doesn't know that it's a really bad boy ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , I'm back , and this is the Steph/Klay story , hope u'll love it :)   
> Enjoy !

\- Yoga ?? But Russel I tell you I do not need that !  
-you'll see, you'll really love it !, and you can't say no , I have already registered you ! , said Westbrook doing a ridiculous dance with his hands ,  
-I hate you west '!!! I said, patting his shoulder amicably  
-GO ! , He told me when we arrived at destination,  
-Fuck You man!  
-You will thank me later ! West answered me with a smile,  
I went down and found myself in front of a large building, I enter in and went to the reception desk, where a young brunette with green eyes smiled at me,  
-Hello !  
-Good morning, I replied with a smile,  
-It's for ?  
\- yoga lessons !  
-Well, There are two groups, what is your name?  
-Stephen Curry!  
-m ..Stephen Curry .... yeah! , You are with Klay! In class B!  
-Klay?  
-Yes, your yoga teacher's name is Klay Thompson, a very good teacher by the way !  
-Okey Thanks! , Have a good day ...  
-Ayesha! , She Said with a cute smile

I smirked before going to the class 'B' . I hear a deep voice from the class , I deduced that the lesson began, ohhh west 'and delays !!!!

-Come in ! , I heard  
I open the door and closed it behind me, I lift my head and saw a few people, men and women, on carpets, and I quote the head to the other end of the room where a very handsome man was standing , yes when I say handsome I know what I'm saying ! , he was really handsome : shirtless with a body worthy of the gods, his uniform chocolate wafers were very well aligned, his very white skin shining under the sun that penetrated the room by the small window, he smiled at me and approached me and the more he approached the more I panicked,

-Hello ! My name is Klay and I am the one who will be with you to your relaxation here!  
-Uh ... Hi I'm Stephen but you can call me Steph!  
-Nice nickname Steph ! , can be for a woman or a man though ! , you can put your carpet where you want and we'll start by introducing elementary concepts to relax, I'll also get to know you, my goal is to make you feel the most comfortable as possible here!  
-Thanks, I will do my best!  
His warm smile made me blush a little, and he quickly noticed it and made a discreet little wink ,returning to his initial place,  
I put my carpet to the right of the room, in the second round, he begins to speak,  
-So, What you need to know is that yoga is not a waste of time, it is an important practice that will help you during your life, believe me I've experienced it! ,  
He continues speaking about positions and resolutions that we would have to free our mind and blah blah blah, I hardly listened to him, too lost on watching his body and his brown eyes that were in my direction sometimes , I ... got lost in his eyes for a moment !  
It was 16 and the lesson was finished, he only talked for 2 hours but it was enough attractive , HE was quite attractive !

 

I put my capet on my bag and notice that all the others were gone, there was only me and Klay ...  
-You like it ? , He said, putting his things and approaching me again,  
\- yeah, I think these sessions will really help me!  
-Very Glad you'll come again, he said smiling,  
-Haha, I smiled embarrassed  
-I'll would love to have a great discussions with you in the future Steph!  
-Why ?  
-I wanna Know you better, that's it!  
-This Will be great then! ,  
-Yes yes, he said, patting me on the shoulder, which made me shiver,Except that you'll have to focus on your mind and not look at me during all the lesson with those eyes you make , or next time we won't be able to finish the lesson correctly! haha  
I blushed heavily like a tomato and turned my head before saying goodbye and leaving ,   
-Next time Steph!  
-Okey Klay!

I salute Ayesha and get outside where I ALREADY find West waiting for me in his car,  
-So ?  
Nothing, I said , getting into the car, a fucking sexy teacher that notice that i was like, looking at him during all the lesson!  
-Wooow I told you that you'll like it little bitch !, next lesson , you'll be wet like a cutie kitten !, Said West' giggling ,  
-FUCK YOU WEST !

It was going to be hot, I know it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , what do u think of this story ??  
> Leave comments or anything u want just to tell me what u think about it :)   
> Hope u loved it and see u for the next story that will come sooon !  
> love xx


	4. Wall Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley Beal has finally found a work , but not a simple one !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuuuys !!! , i'm back with the last chapter about introducing stories of the couples !  
> So it's a tipical wizard relationship about Brad and John , hope u'll like it ,  
> ENJOY !!! :)

It was 6 am when I opened my eyes awakened by the sweet voice of my girlfriend,  
-D Day babe ! she said, depositing soft kisses on my neck,  
I smiled, kissed her and lifted out of bed towards bathroom, where I took off my pants to full the bathtub of warm water and foaming gel, the D day: my job interview to start working!  
After 6 years of intense study, I have an inventory management degree, if I say fierce studies it's just because I've never been the serious student in his studies or applied in my field!  
contrariwise, I was just redoubling my years or had it by any means! (if i say drugs , money or you know...),so, it has been two months that I filed my Curriculum Vitae everywhere to find work, and it has been two weeks when I received a call from a company manager well enough sided, pretending to love my experiences miraculously! And would love to make me an interview to start working A satisfaction for me and my girlfriend Kamiah , we're together for 8 months, we knew each other at the university and we it was only the sex at first, but after a few months we began to love each other and started a serious relationship, together we leave together since December , and it is going pretty well for us, she works already since her career was excellant and I work the night in a night club here in DC, I hope I'll be able to keep doing this even during my work in this society because I'm very attached to this nightclub with all the friends I have there.  
Enough daydreaming! I let the bathtub drain and I dressed pretty class: black suit, gray shirt, black shoes well polished and black tie, all with a gray hat to respect my style.  
I took my lunch and smile again to Kamiah,  
-Good luck my love, you're soo handsome !, call me as soon as you finish to tell me where you go after finishing the interview , She told me, approaching me to arrange my tie,  
-Okey Sweetie, I'll go through the club I think, just to share my mates of the news!  
-cool, See you tonight then, I'm going to work, have a good day darling, see you tonight ,  
I smiled and kissed her deeply before whispering 'I love you' to her ear and sneak out for my meeting.  
Already 7:30am and here I am , at the door of the company, I take a breath of fresh air and crossed the course, a receptionist smiled,  
-You're Probably Bradley Beal? , The boss heard about you since a week now, your CV has greatly interested fim and we will be happy to have you in our company! Please sit here and wait while our boss receives you!  
He didn't even let me speak! So I said okay and sat quietly waiting for the boss to call me, then I hear my phone ring,  
-Hi?  
-Hey man, how are you doin '??  
-Hey Jimmy! , I'm a little busy right now , sorry, will call you later okey ?  
-What the h- ...  
I hang up immediately it was not the time to discuss!, i've to finish what i had to do and seriously , what the hell is my best friend always calling me in wrong situations!  
-Bradley Beal! I heard a voice from the office,  
I got up and took my way to the office nervously,  
-Good morning, Mr. said the director sat in his chair, pointing to the chair in front of him to tell me to sit down, he had a great look and was bald, and looked a bit harsh behind his cool attitude,  
-My name is Steve Wall, and I'm the director of this company, I was pretty attracted to your CV by all internship that you followed and your physical appearance, we need to attract more customers in management term!  
-Oh thank you, it pleased me to know, I told him proud of myself,  
After ten questions, he finally ended the conversation  
-Great ! , i've to say that you are admitted in out society , you've enough informations about the salary, and so all the advantages that we got I guess?  
-Yes yes and everything suits me, thank you! , I said, happy it was already finished,  
-Ah one last question ... you're single?  
-No, I have a girlfriend Mr. Wall.  
-Great ! , you will be more steady.  
-Very well, I announced,  
-Uh, Dad!  
I turned to see a pretty damn handsome guy at the door, apparently it is the director's son, who is really hot!  
-John, this is our new employee: Bradley Beal!  
-Hi Bradley, I am John, the son of Mr. Wall;  
\- John, I said, standing up to shake his hand,  
He smiled to me,  
-He is more present in the company then me, so he is pratically your boss!  
\- Well, I said, I'm Okey with that! (as long as i'm working!)  
John smiled again and approached me,  
-Your Boss everywhere if you want !,my dear Brad!  
OK this guy is actually beginning to be rally weird! I laughed ,before greet them and gone,  
-Tomorrow at 8 Mr Beal! , Cried John,  
-Without Fault! I said

I'll finally start working tomorrow, I feel excited and stressed at the same time, I wonder what will happen to me here , but for now , i have to celebrate with my guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did u find it?  
> Hope u guys loved that , because the next chapter will contain the following of all the relationships that I introduced :)  
> Have a wonderful weekend and see u sooon xxx !


End file.
